universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Courage
Entrance Insert Entrance Name uh I have no choice but to fight Special Attacks Neutral B - Yo-Yo Courage take out his Yo-Yo. The Yo-Yos can be used as bludgeoning weapons, as in Shoot command. It’s can be swings backward then forward or above yourself. Any connection with a opponents and/or items can be grab with the yo-yo close to you. You can also use the yo-yo to grab ledge and to reflect projectile from upcoming ones. Side B - Nutcracker Courage led up the Nutcracker and let it's travel on the ground in a straight direction, thou can be turn around when they hit. If they hit someone, it’ll flip over and damage that before exploding. They will also explode if they are on the stage for too long. The also be thrown by another player. Up B - Diving Mission Courage ride onto a missile upward. This move travels continuously straight for a period of time, making it an excellent horizontal recovery, but if the character uses for a too long period of time, Courage let go of the missile, cause it’s to explodes. The explosion from the missile is quite powerful, and can KO at higher percentages. However, the rocket can be reflected, even if Courage is riding on it. Down B - Happy Plums Courage hold up a cup of Happy Plum. This move have two opinion. You can heal yourself with this. Another opinion (only for Team Battle) is to gave to a teammate by giving their Happy Plums when close. However, opponent characters can take their from you and get healed as well, although it has a chance to damage non-teammates instead. Final Smash - Scream of Damage Courage breath and start screams at the top of his lungs, causing the ground to shake. Anyone in the ground will be damage greatly. Logs can fall from the sides of the screen and mud will burst from the ground. Each of the effects appear with the amount of damage that you/Courage has when the Final Smash beginning. This move can last for 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1:uh KOSFX2:ow Star KOSFXAAAHHHHHHHH: Screen KOSFX:NO Taunts Up:rwarwarwarwarwa Sd:yeah Dn:laughing Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1:sigh Victory 2:Children do not try that at home Victory 3:hahahaha Victory against Eustace Bagge bad farmer Lose/Clap:scare face Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat courage ears and nose Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound AHHH Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec SNAKE stupid dog you make me look bad OOGA BOOGA BOOGA COURAGE AHHHHHH Daily Buglin' JJ stupid dog you make me look bad OOGA BOOGA BOOGA COURAGE AHHHHHH Palutena's Guidance PIT lady palutena look is the pink dog PALUTENA wow so cute Let me tell you something PIT eh I would not do this if you PALUTENA stupid dog you make me look bad OOGA BOOGA COURAGE AHHHHHHH Role In Subspace Emisary courage.s farm Extra Colors & Costumes *winter costume Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Coward Category:Dog Category:Heros Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:TheMysteriousMrEnter Review Category:Male Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Talking Dogs Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:People who Scream alot Category:Scrapped Lawl X characters Category:EWBR Ultimate